Wireless communications have always struggled with limitations of audio, video, and data transport and internet connectivity in both obstructed and line-of-sight (LOS) deployments. A focus on antenna gain and transceiver processing solutions has proven to have significant limitations. While lower frequency radio waves benefit from low elevation propagation and higher frequencies do inherently benefit from reflection and penetration characteristics, due to topographical changes (hills & valleys) and obstructions, both natural and man-made, and the accompanying reflections, diffractions, refractions and scattering, the maximum signal received may well be off-axis, that is, received via a path that is not line-of-sight. Further, destructive interference of multi-path signals can result in nulls and locations of diminished signal. Some antennas may benefit from having gain at one elevation angle to ‘capture’ signals of some pathways, while other antennas have greater gain at another elevation angle, each type being insufficient where the other does well. Radio waves can also experience altered polarizations as they propagate, reflect, refract, diffract, and scatter. A preferred polarization path may exist, but insufficient capture of the signal can result if this preferred path is not utilized.